Te reto
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Un nuevo programa en Japón esta causado furor en el publico y un poco de terror en las estrellas de todo el país. Por desgracia esto ha tocado a nuestro querido actor número uno, de la persona que encuentra más desagradable... ¿podrá superar el reto a nivel nacional?
1. Capítulo 1

**Te reto…**

 **.**

Bueno como regla que conocemos... Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la genio-sádica Nakamura sensei.

Cualquier otro personaje fuera de esta serie antes mencionada son inventados, cualquier similitud con la vida real es mera coincidencia.

 **.**

 **Este, aunque usted no lo crea, es el regalo de cumpleaños de la querida Mutemuia... si un poco (muchooooooo n/n) atrasado y de paso groseramente le pido que me ayude con las correcciones.**

 **¡Muchas gracias!  
¡Feliz cumpleaños muuyyyyy atrasado! **

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

Japón se encontraba en el furor con el nuevo programa de concursos, y claro era obvio que esto sucediera cuando el programa tenía la participación de las estrellas de Japón, desde las novatas hasta las más populares. Y es que el programa había tomado tal popularidad que incluso era mal visto que alguien se negara a participar, y con el incentivo de la recaudación financiera para alguna beneficencia, bueno, simplemente no podías negarte cuando tu nombre era dicho junto a "Te reto..."

Y justo por esta razón Tsuruga Ren se encontraba casi golpeando su rostro contra la mesa de té de su casa. Por causa de su agotadora agenda rara vez tenía tiempo de ver programas de televisión y su conocimiento del tema se basaba más en información que recopilaba su mánager Yashiro o bien en revisiones rápidas de internet. Sabía que tarde o temprano alguien lo nombraría, pero jamás esperó que fuera justamente "él", el que tanto le desagradaba.

—Te reto..., Tsuruga Ren, a que montes un concierto en el programa.

Ren suspiró mientras escuchaba la desagradable voz del arrogante cantante, y explicaba que le gustaría ver a Tsuruga Ren dar un espectáculo en vivo, ya que la actuación era algo que tenía diversos cortes de escenas y por tanto no había errores, es decir, resumiendo las palabras de ese sujeto, alegaba ser mejor debido a que hacía presentaciones en vivo.

Por supuesto, luego del reto, se habían comunicado a LME para expresar la situación y esperar una respuesta de parte del actor. Era obvio que los patrocinadores y productores del programa estaban comiendo ansias de la participación del actor, pero hasta el momento nadie se había atrevido a retarlo.

Semanas atrás cuando Kyoko fue invitada, pensó que lo retaría, por supuesto, ella lanzó el reto a su mejor amiga Kotonami Kanae. En aquel momento ante la perspectiva de ser retado por ella, él se habría divertido aunque hubiera terminado en alguna situación humillante.

Pero un reto de "ese sujeto" era más bien una guerra fría. Realmente odiaba cómo su sangre hervía cuando ese tipo estaba relacionado, pero no diría que no, Yashiro ya estaba reorganizando su agenda y tendría una entrevista con el presidente de LME para arreglar algunos detalles. Porque claro, el reto era un espectáculo completo, un concierto que al menos abarcara dos o tres canciones.

Lo detestaba.

 **.**

—¿Te encuentras seguro de esto? —cuestionó Takarada Lory mientras observaba a su protegido, y aunque Ren mantenía su serio semblante, era obvia la tormenta en sus ojos.

Yashiro Yukihito se encontraba junto a él, había organizado en tiempo récord algunas entrevistas con diversas personas capaces de ayudar a crear un espectáculo de calidad en el corto tiempo que se tenía. Coreógrafo, director de música, escenografía, etc., etc. Todos talentos de LME, no se contrataría a nadie externo a la empresa, esa había sido una condición del propio presidente, quien desde la noche anterior había proporcionado al mánager una diversidad de contactos con quien podría trabajar. Sin embargo, había solicitado esta entrevista por algo en especial.

El hombre de gafas había notado que el malestar en su representado no era solo a causa de la persona que había lanzado el reto. Desde el comienzo de su trabajo con Ren, este había evitado cantar, había alegado no estar apegado a la música, y aunque en un programa había tenido que hacer una pequeñísima demostración que todo el mundo alabó, él no parecía cómodo con tal situación.

Sin embargo, eran los ojos divertidos del presiente, como si tuviera (como siempre) el conocimiento sobre algún detalle oscuro o morboso del pasado de Ren, lo que le hizo estar atento. En ocasiones la edad real de Ren aparecía, como aquel gesto infantil y petulante que hacía mientras el presidente daba aquella sonrisa de "sé algo que podría avergonzarte de aquí a tu próxima vida".

—Ren —llamó el hombre mayor—, tal vez debas explicar a Yashiro algunos detalles de tu molestia, para que pueda seleccionar mejor a la gente que te ayudará para el montaje.

Un bufido. Jamás esperó al caballero Tsuruga Ren hacer tal gesto; por un lado estaba sorprendido y por otro, de alguna manera halagado, pues eso significaba que Ren confiaba más en él que hace unos años, al menos lo suficiente para quitarse su máscara de profesionalidad unos instantes.

Ren observó a los dos hombres, descruzando sus brazos y tras un largo suspiro finalmente su postura dio un paso de relajación o al menos resignación. Y aquellas palabras sin duda no eran lo que Yashiro esperaba, pero sin duda le ayudaron para hacer mejor su trabajo.

Tras las palabras de Ren Yashiro parpadeó un poco procesando lo que su representado había confesado, realmente no había pensado que algo así podría suceder. No quiso juzgar a su amigo, no había razón de hacerlo, pero la mente del hombre de gafas se llenó de algunas posibilidades y planes de respaldo.

—Por cierto —llamó Lory la atención de los hombres jóvenes—, tengo una pequeña idea, solo es para que la tomen en cuenta.

Y la sonrisa de su jefe causó un escalofrío en el par, que conocían por experiencia esa mirada divertida, claro, lo divertido para el presidente, no necesariamente era algo que favoreciera a los demás.

.

.

.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Te reto…**

 **.**

 **Dedicado a Mutemuia, que no solo groseramente entregue mi regalo atrasado, también le pedí que lo revisara. :P soy terrible**

 **.**

 **El resto ya saben, nada me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

Ocho días era el tiempo para cumplir el reto. Eso era parte del juego, el artista en cuestión después de aceptar tenía que organizar su espectáculo y aun cuando podía contratar a todo el personal que quisiera o bien su empresa podría proporcionarlo, la elección de lo que se actuaría sería completamente del artista.

El equipo que formaban Ren y Yashiro agradecía que LME tenía un excéntrico presidente: en las bodegas de la empresa podías encontrar de todo, absolutamente todo, desde vestuarios hasta escenarios, y claro, LME como la cabeza de las compañías de estrellas y espectáculos no dejaría que su principal atractivo hiciera el ridículo, todo quedaba a disposición del hombre.

Yashiro se había encargado eficientemente de reorganizar su agenda, había cambiado fechas, liberado días completos e incluso había tenido que dejar a Ren solo mientras él mantenía el control sobre los detalles. Hubiera deseado dejarlo junto a una chica LoveMe pero la persona en especial que necesitaba tenía su agenda un poco ajustada en esos días.

Cuando al día siguiente después del reto, se reunió con Tsuruga y el presidente, el primero presentó un plan para el programa, aunque por un momento lo creyó demasiado complicado, sobre todo con el tiempo encima, pero sabía que no era el simple juego de "Te reto...". Era quién y cómo había lanzado el desafío.

Fuwa desde el primer encuentro siempre había hecho lo posible por humillar a Ren y este, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, especialmente en las públicas, se había negado a caer en su juego. Incluso navegaba con la bandera de desconocer a Sho y el motivo de su aversión, haciendo que el cantante se viera infantil con sus continuos retos y palabrerías, hasta que el músico dejó de hacerlo, posiblemente por consejo de su representante, pero eso era cara a la prensa, porque en privado habían tenido un par de roces bastante tensos.

Cuando Yashiro prestó atención al plan de Ren, se sorprendió y temió por la increíble ambición de su representado; su plan a grandes rasgos era un trabajo bastante laborioso para solo una semana, pero él mejor que nadie sabía de las habilidades del actor y modelo. No era ningún secreto que el joven actor no necesitaba a su mánager a todas horas, bien podría arreglárselas solo, pero aun así Ren tenía unas cuantas fallas, aunque podía organizar su agenda, difícilmente podía hacer planes a muy largo plazo. En realidad eran un buen equipo y era algo de lo que se enorgullecía.

Por los siguientes días, la televisión se vio bombardeada por la noticia de que Tsuruga Ren tendría participación en "Te reto...". Por supuesto el programa completo no sería de Ren, ya que había al menos otro participante invitado, sin contar el tiempo de entrevistas y la revisión de las donaciones que se hacían por medio de costosas llamadas telefónicas.

Sin embargo, aunque Yashiro había logrado concretar un buen equipo que abarcaba desde músicos, coreógrafos, bailarines, tramoyistas, artistas de maquillaje, vestuario, escenografía y todo lo que podría necesitar, había un pequeño detalle. Ren había sido un poco reacio a confesar su pequeña molestia que le hacía indeciso sobre el rumbo que tomaría la presentación.

 **.**

Esa noche Tsuruga Ren llegó a casa relativamente temprano, estaba agotado, no solo físicamente, también de manera emocional. Sentía su mente un tanto atormentada, tal como en los tiempos oscuros siendo "ese otro sujeto", por desgracia no podía negarse a este reto, no por Fuwa, era la mala fama que adquirían aquellos que se habían negado, era normal que algunos artistas temieran ser retados, pero el público no lo había visto tan bien. Sin embargo, para Ren el problema principal era satisfacer a otros, por primera vez guardar la máscara de Tsuruga Ren se estaba convirtiendo en un peso.

Toda la tarde habían revisado el plan de trabajo, le había insistido a Yashiro que su pequeño detalle no debía detenerlos, pero por más que repasaron catálogos no encontraba un equilibrio, y todo lo que hacía, le hacía sentir ridículo. Y él era el que se había hecho pasar por un hada roba-imagen-y-voz. Finalmente, solo tenían la idea del presidente que en cierta manera encontraban adecuada, pero hacerla el pilar del espectáculo era insípido.

Tan envuelto estuvo en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta de que su hogar estaba ocupado. No fue hasta que traspasó la puerta y caminó por el salón que se percató del olor en su hogar, después de eso percatarse de que las luces estaban encendidas, solo le hacían ver lo obvio. Caminó hacia la cocina para encontrar la dulce visión que aliviaba su cansancio.

—Buenas noches, Mogami –san.

La aludida saltó casi derramando lo que tenía en manos, por suerte sus reflejos eran mejores y logró controlar sus manos, solo enturbiando un poco el contenido. La joven mujer se giró para encontrar al dueño de aquella voz que le causaba escalofríos, sin embargo, pronto se recuperó para darle una adecuada bienvenida.

—Buenas noches, Tsuruga san —habló la joven haciendo una formal reverencia, mientras aún se balanceaba con lo que tenía en las manos—. Espero que no te moleste, Yashiro san dijo que podía prepararte la cena.

La decepción cruzó un momento el rostro de Ren, pero lo enmascaró rápidamente sin saber si la joven que amaba se había dado cuenta o no, ella era muy sensible y en ocasiones malinterpretaba sus gestos.

—No hay problema, agradezco que ayudes a Yashiro san a cuidarme, Mogami san, me siento halagado.

—Bueno, no, yo… Yashiro san no me lo ha pedido, yo… yo quería... ayudar de alguna forma, disculparme…

Ren no habló durante algunos momentos, primero reordenando todos sus sentimientos, empezando con su acelerado corazón, porque que ella viniera por voluntad propia era algo que lo llevaba a los más altos éxtasis, atrás quedaba el cansancio con ella iluminando todo a su alrededor. Pero entonces ahí estaban las cuestiones, ¿por qué debía disculparse?

—¿Has hecho algo por lo que sientas debas disculparte? —preguntó suavemente.

—Yo, me enteré de que Shotaro —dijo su nombre con amargura calmando el corazón de Ren... un poco—, te ha nombrado para el juego "Te reto…". Yo realmente me siento apenada por eso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú lo has incitado a hacerlo?

—¡No! Por supuesto que no —aseguró la joven dejando mejor el refractario de sus manos sobre el taburete de la cocina—. Pero cuando... estábamos juntos —Ren no pudo evitar la mueca ante esas palabras, realmente sonaba como si hubieran tenido una relación—, yo lo mimaba tanto y lo incentivaba a decir todas esas tonterías sobre ti… Yo realmente estoy apenada.

—Mogami san, las acciones de Fuwa son responsabilidad de él mismo y de nadie más, no creo que debas disculparte como si él fuera un niño pequeño que está siendo maleducado.

Kyoko no pudo evitar detectar esa amargura en su voz. Realmente no debió mencionar a Sho, sin embargo, ella se sentía culpable por las veces en que animó a Shotaro diciéndole que nadie tenía su mismo talento, que pronto Tsuruga Ren no podría superarlo y que seguro siquiera cantaba.

La cena fue tensa, ambos sin saber cómo expresar sus torpezas al haber hablado. Hablaron vagamente de sus trabajos evitando el espinoso tema, al menos hasta que la comida había terminado y bebían un relajante té.

—¿Pensaste en retarme? —cuestionó él de pronto.

Ella se sonrojó terriblemente, por un momento fugaz durante su reto pensó en pasar el reto hacia él. Lo miró a los ojos lentamente y observó que su mirada estaba tan tranquila y abierta, que la incitaba a confesarse.

—Sí —dijo ella suavemente—, pero me parecía una horrible falta de respeto hacia mi sempai.

—No me hubiera molestado —dijo él suavemente, con aquella sonrisa tenue, no aquella que la intoxicaba, pero sí esta que le hacía sentir relajada a su lado—, hubiera estado encantado de que fueras tú… Sé que eres creativa ¿a qué me habrías retado?

—Cocinar —susurró la joven evitando su mirada. Para su sorpresa hubo una carcajada limpia que rompió el tenso silencio, pronto ella no pudo evitar reír, el sonido de su alegría era contagioso.

—Eres una mujer cruel, Mogami san —advirtió el hombre—, tengo la sospecha de que no me has retado debido a que tendrías que ser juez de mi comida.

—Jamás te dejaría ir a hacer el ridículo, te habría dado lecciones para enfrentar el reto —aseguró ella apasionadamente, haciendo que el corazón de Ren se calentara.

Tras unos minutos más de un cómodo silencio, sin aquel ambiente pesado que se había hecho a causa de aquella innecesaria disculpa, ambos terminaron su té. ¿Era normal sentir esa embriagante sensación de paz y felicidad? ¿Era acaso un preludio de una muerte tranquila? Ambos se miraban de soslayo esperando que el otro no atrapara las miradas furtivas, los dedos de ambos picaban por tocarse, por sentirse más cerca.

—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? —preguntó ella con suavidad—. Te vi muy tenso al llegar, ¿es mucho el trabajo que estás realizando? Pareces abrumado.

Ella tenía dudas, principalmente si tenía la voz para cantar. Había participado en pequeños juegos, su voz no había sido mala, de hecho muy modulada, pero nada de qué avergonzarse.

—Sé que solo soy tu humilde Kohai, pero si puedo ayudarte en algo, por favor, lo que sea, estoy dispuesta.

Y Ren no podía ignorar la intensidad de sus ojos dorados, sabía que si no era él, irá a Yashiro para ayudarlo, ella siempre encontraba la forma de salvarlo. Un fuerte golpe de su corazón le hizo saber que tal vez era el momento de confiar en ella. Cubrió su boca con su mano, tratando de encontrar la manera de expresar su malestar, aquel que el presidente le hizo confesar a Yashiro.

—Hay algo —dijo finalmente bajando la mano de su rostro—, yo tengo un problema.

Ella le observó con enormes ojos que parpadeaban como un búho. Por supuesto, Kyoko temía que él escuchara su alocado corazón que casi salía de su pecho ante la sola mención de que él confiara en ella. Así que desconfiando de su voz, solo asintió suavemente animándole a continuar.

—Esto que voy a decirte pocas personas lo saben —aseguró Ren—, ni siquiera Yashiro —ella asintió consciente de tal magnitud del secreto—. Yo estoy diciéndote esto debido a que eres mi mejor amiga... —Kyoko se quedó sin aliento abrumada ante aquellas dos palabras que ya de por si eran más de lo que jamás habría aspirado, su corazón golpeaba rápido ante el conocimiento que él la considerara tanto en su vida—. Yo no soy bueno cantando en japonés.

Kyoko quedó en silencio tratando de que de su cerebro procesara aquellas palabras. Ciertamente había hecho un corto circuito cuando le llamó "su mejor amiga", ¿era eso para él? ¿En verdad? ¿Tanto la consideraba? Su corazón era feliz y golpeaba su pecho casi saliendo de él. Pero entonces se forzó a prestar atención a las necesidades de él y no al hambre de su enamorado corazón. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Problemas para cantar... en japonés?

—¿Solo en japonés? —preguntó ella curiosa. No entendía como alguien podía cantar mal en japonés y en otro idioma no.

—Yo no me críe en Japón —dijo él suavemente, de una manera tan íntima que Kyoko se abrumó ante la intensidad de su secreto. Aunque ella lo sabía por Bo, era diferente a que él se lo dijera a ella—. Pensé que ya lo habías deducido, con lo del Tentekomai.

—Lo supuse cuando hiciste ese horrible gesto —dijo ella, imitando aquel gesto americano con la elevación de los hombros y rostro obstinado. Y entonces las piezas cayeron en su lugar, el rostro de Kyoko se tornó pálido mientras sus ojos temerosos giraron a ver al hombre que admiraba.

Él sabía que ella era Bo.

Intentó lanzarse a realizar una dogeza, pero su cara estaba camino a golpearse con la mesa si no hubiera sido por los rápidos reflejos de Ren, que la detuvo firmemente de los hombros.

—No estoy enojado.

—Lo siento tanto, por haberte engañado, por haberte dicho esas cosas. En ese tiempo me odiabas y creí que cuando descubrieras mi trabajo como Bo, te burlarías y cuando lo de Katsuki no creí que me dejaras ayudarte, por eso...

—Lo entiendo —susurró suavemente mientras acariciaba suavemente la tersa mejilla femenina—. Lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó ella, más tranquila después de un par de respiraciones.

—Quise agradecerle al pollo por su ayuda y cuando fui a buscarlo al programa me encontré con la verdad de quién estaba debajo del traje. No quise decirte nada porque obviamente te sentías avergonzada, nunca estuve molesto, solo esperaba que tú me dijeras. Te has convertido en mi mejor amiga y hay tanto que quisiera decirte... Pero aún no estoy listo.

—Yo entiendo —ella sabía que se refería a ese pasado que causaba sus pesadillas, que lo confundía en una vorágine de violencia, que le hacía perder el control de sus acciones. Ella esperaría, ella era alguien importante para él, lo sabía por la intensidad de su mirada y para ella ahora ser su mejor amiga era suficiente.

—¿Entonces crees que podríamos dejar atrás tanta formalidad y usar nuestros nombres de pila? —ella se sonrojó (mucho) pero asintió—. Gracias, Kyoko —dijo él disfrutando el sabor de su nombre en sus labios, era dulce y enriquecedor ver cómo sus mejillas se arrebolaban con los tonos rojos del atardecer.

Él sospechaba de los sentimientos de Kyoko hacia él, pero sabía y entendía que ella se negaba, como él una vez se negó a ser feliz, así que le daría tiempo, sería paciente para ella, pero estaba cansado de hacerlo de tanta distancia, esperaba que al menos la friendzone fuera mejor que la sempaizone. Además ella no lo había corregido, no le había hecho agregar san o chan... Solo Kyoko, así de íntimo, como los secretos que compartiría con ella.

—No tengo problemas con el canto —susurró suavemente, luego se sonrojo—, cuando era niño estuve... en una organización infantil de diversos talentos, actuación, canto, baile. Mi problema es que mi japonés en canto se escucha... falso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Te Reto...**

 **.**

 **Ninguna de las obras presentadas y usadas me pertenecen. Skip Beat! y las canciones mencionadas tienen sus respectivos creadores.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

Kyoko lo observaba confundida. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera escucharse falso? Por su parte Ren dio un largo suspiro no de exasperación, sino de frustración, por mostrar esta debilidad ante la mujer que amaba, pero él confiaba en ella, sabía que esa chica formidable frente a él era sensible, que no lo rechazaría por ser obviamente extranjero.

 _Naitenai to kimi wa iu sono kotae ga furueteiru / Dices que no estás llorando, y tiemblas al responder_

 _Boku wa nanimo ienai mama kimi wo dakishimeta / te abracé sin poder decir nada_

 _Yakusoku dekiru mirai nante tatta hitotsu mo miserarenai / no puedo mostrarte un solo futuro en el que pueda hacer promesas_

 _Konna boku nante kitto, kitto kimi ni niawanai / alguien así como yo, seguro, seguro que no es apropiado para ti_

 _Nanoni doushite tanoshisouna egao de soba ni itekureruno / y aun así ¿por qué permaneces a mi lado con una sonrisa alegre?_

 _Naze boku nan darou, kitto, kitto kotae wa naindarou / me pregunto ¿por qué yo? Seguro, seguro que no hay respuesta._

 _Kowaku naito kimi wa iu kowaku naiwake nai no ni / dices que no estás asustada, a pesar de que no hay forma de que no lo estés._

 _Mirai no nai bokura wa ima, ima wo dakishimeta / en este momento nosotros, que no tenemos futuro, abrazamos el presente. *_

El corazón de Kyoko golpeó ensordecedoramente cuando él dio la primera nota, su voz, su hermosa voz que le hacía soñar y que le consolaba en sus momentos más oscuros, era sencillamente hermosa, afinada, masculina.

Tardó unos segundos en poder concentrarse en el problema, sencillamente porque la canción le hacía dudar sobre los sentimientos de su sempai, ¿aún no podía amar a esa chica? o ¿solo había seleccionado esa canción al azar? Quería preguntar pero usó toda su fuerza de voluntad en concentrarse en las notas y tonos de su voz.

Como una persona que creció con un músico en potencia, todo el tiempo escuchó y prestó demasiada atención a la incesante plática de Shotaro sobre la música mientras ella alababa ciegamente su talento. Que bien si lo odia, pero no negaría ese talento por el que tanto se esforzó... Cuánto dolor para el débil ego de Sho cuando viera a su afamado rival tener un talento tan bien desarrollado, actor, modelo, cantante, y eso que nadie más sabía sobre sus habilidades acrobáticas o de lucha, ¿había algo que el hombre no pudiera hacer...? Ah sí, cocinar, y seguramente eso también se solucionaría con una semana de lecciones.

Tomó un par de respiraciones y entonces lo detectó, ahí estaba, aquello de lo que hablaba su sempai. Si bien las primeras notas no eran muy obvias, hacia el final era evidente aquella discordancia, como cuando los extranjeros cantaban las canciones japonesas. Había refinado su acento y su forma de hablar, pero posiblemente el cantar era algo diferente al momento de elevar las notas. ¿Sería muy obvio para los demás? Bueno, tal vez el público no tuviera un oído entrenado pero los críticos seguro detectarían eso, y era obvio que el problema de Tsuruga Ren era no ser visto como un japonés. Sin embargo, apenas tuvo tiempo de llegar a una conclusión antes de ser envuelta por la voz masculina que ahora entonaba en su idioma natal.

 _Tommy's got his six string in hock / Tommy empeñó su guitarra_

 _Now he's holding in what he used / Ahora él reprime lo que antes usaba_

 _To make it talk - so tough, it's tough / Para hacerla hablar - Es difícil, tan difícil_

 _Gina dreams of running away / Gina sueña con escapar_

 _When she cries in the night / Cuando llora en la noche_

 _Tommy whispers baby it's okay, someday / Tommy le susurra, "Bebé, está bien, algún día"_

 _We've got to hold on to what we've got / "Tenemos que aguantar con lo que tenemos"_

 _'Cause it doesn't make a difference / Porque no se hace la diferencia_

 _If we make it or not / Si lo hacemos o no_

 _We've got each other and that's a lot / Nos tenemos el uno al otro y eso es mucho_

 _For love - we'll give it a shot / Por amor - Lo intentaremos_

 _Whooah, we're half way there / Whooah, estamos a la mitad del camino_

 _Livin' on a prayer / Viviendo en una plegaria_

 _Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear / Toma mi mano y lo lograremos - Lo juro_

 _Livin' on a prayer / Viviendo en una plegaria **_

Kyoko parpadeó y su boca se cerró luego de unos segundos. Sí que había una diferencia, no solo era esa singularidad de que al cantar su voz se escuchaba como la de un extranjero, la entonación, la pronunciación, las pausas…, también era la seguridad que derrochaba al hacerlo en lo que obviamente era su idioma nativo. La castaña rojiza lo pensó un momento, no perdiendo de vista las manchas rojizas en las mejillas del atractivo hombre... ¿Podía verse más guapo? Su corazón ya corría peligro de un paro cardiaco y él siendo más apuesto no ayudaba... "¡Concéntrate, Kyoko!" se dijo a sí misma.

—¿Por qué no cantas en inglés? —sugirió la chica suavemente—, emm —hizo una pausa mientras sus ojos castaños se posaban en ella esperando a que continuara—. Hace poco hice un trabajo de doblaje para una animación, ¿recuerdas? —él asintió—, el director mencionó la importancia de que la voz fuera legible, debido a que cada vez hay un mercado más amplio y así hay menos errores de traducción —tomó una respiración profunda—. A lo que me refiero es que debe haber personas japonesas que también gusten de la música en inglés, tal vez solo hay que encontrar la que sea mejor con tu imagen.

Entonces Kyoko fue golpeada con aquella devastadora sonrisa angelical que causaba que todos los miembros de su cuerpo parecieran una gelatina. Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de alegría como si a causa de ella el sol apareciera cada mañana. Definitivamente malo y tortuoso para el pobre e inocente corazón de una doncella.

 **.**

Era realmente tarde cuando Yashiro Yukihito recibió un mensaje. Pensaba dejarlo así hasta el día siguiente, pero la curiosidad pudo más con él, por lo que tomando un guante de látex de su mesa de noche, envolvió su mano adecuadamente para no dañar su teléfono y procedió a leer.

"Por favor, revisa esta lista de canciones"

Era lo único que decía, además de por supuesto un enlace para una lista de reproducción. Al momento que la primera canción comenzó, supo que al fin podrían trabajar profundamente en el espectáculo de Tsuruga Ren.

 **.**

 **Canciones mencionadas:**

 ***** _ **Eien (Eternity)**_ **de Yuusaku Kiyama.**

 ****** _ **Livin' On A Prayer**_ **de Bon Jovi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Te Reto...**

 **.**

 **Les recuerdo que ni Skip Beat! como las canciones mencionadas me pertenecen, cada una tiene sus respectivos dueños.**

 **.**

 **No olvidemos tampoco que esta historia está dedicada a Mutemuia.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4**

Y ahí estaba el día en que "Te reto…" se trasmitía, no fue sorpresa que las chicas LoveMe tuvieran la tarea de ser niñeras de María y por tanto, los mejores asientos, y algunos pases V.I.P. Había un gran número de miembros de LME mostrando apoyo a su principal estrella, aunque este último había solicitado no interactuar con nadie fuera de aquellos que estaban trabajando ese día con él. Por supuesto, esto creaba gran expectación entre la prensa, que estaba ansiosa por ver al actor.

Habían usado el estudio más grande para albergar al triple de personas que normalmente asistía al programa. Muchas mujeres jóvenes eran las que eclipsaban al público. La mayoría dispuesta para apoyar a Ren, unas cuantas seguidoras de Fuwa, que querían medir la capacidad del actor, otros tantos, solo gente curiosa que deseaba estar al tanto del tema del momento.

Y al hablando del diablo, este también estaba ahí: la persona que había lanzado el reto debía dar su aprobación o negativa al espectáculo realizado. Y aunque Kyoko temía que Shotaro no fuera muy justo a la hora de evaluar el desempeño de Ren, dudaba que fuera tan torpe como para decir algo inadecuado en directo y a nivel nacional.

El escenario había sido totalmente modificado, se habían acoplado dos pasarelas que conectaban con el público que estaría al frente en contacto con el teatro, ese era uno de los cambios más llamativos ya que normalmente el público estaba en las butacas, no tan cerca de los artistas. Había dos pantallas gigantes a los costados del escenario y además un balcón acondicionado donde estaban los presentadores junto a los invitados que habían lanzado el reto.

—Bienvenidos esta noche a "Te reto…", hoy tenemos un programa especial, así que le sugerimos no cambie de canal, ya que hoy nos acompaña nuestra querida Matsumoto Yui —mencionó la rubia Ayumi Ono, en tanto el público enloquecía —, quien tuvo un reto de parte de la actriz Aiko Nara que le ha retado a montar un espectáculo de comedia.

—Pero no debemos dejar atrás a nuestro muy estimado Tsuruga Ren quien fue retado por el talentosísimo Fuwa Sho —continuaba Masaki Amano, el co-conductor.

— ¡Así es! —exclamó emocionada Ayumi—, el actor que ha robado nuestro corazón debe presentar un número musical, sí, señores, Tsuruga Ren ¡Cantando en vivo!

Entonces el grito del público casi ensordeció a los presentes, muchos animando al reconocido y querido actor. Cuando la voz del público se fue apagando hubo algunas palabras más entre los presentadores, un par de bromas y comentarios suficientes para ir creando expectación sobre lo que sucedería en este programa, avisando que tendrían una gran sorpresa que había sido preparada por uno de los participantes.

—Así que ¡comenzamos! —gritaron los comentaristas al unísono; entonces todo se oscureció, y se filtró el sonido de un órgano, imitando la música celestial. Al principio era difícil detectar la melodía, hasta que los acordes de la batería se hicieron presentes y constantes.

Cuando las luces del escenario se encendieron, el telón se encontraba abierto, se pudo observar a la banda musical a un costado, al fondo había una proyección del cielo en tanto un enorme campo de flores se extendía sobre el suelo, ahí se encontraba quien parecía un ángel, de largos cabellos rubios, envuelta en una túnica vaporosa de seda y tul en un blanco puro, en medio de las flores creando coronas mientras jugueteaba derramando toda su gracia y belleza.

Frente a todo, en el escenario estaba un hombre que se veía increíblemente amenazador, alzado en toda su altura, que robaba miradas con aquella apariencia oscura e intimidante. Vestía una gabardina cerrada, que no impedía observar lo bien trabajado que estaba su cuerpo, su cabello oscurecido caía sobre su rostro dándole una apariencia de misterio, envuelto en pantalones de cuero negro, botas y sus manos enguantadas que sujetaban el micrófono frente a él, no era una sorpresa que el programa presentara una nueva estrella, sin embargo, cuando la canción comenzó y el ángel atrás de él danzaba a su alrededor como incitándole a jugar, finalmente el público paralizado cayó en la cuenta de dos cosas.

 _Ubawareta no wa kono hitomi dake ja nai_ _ **/**_ _No son sólo estos ojos los que fueron robados_

 _Kiken na junsui sa boku de sae moteamashite ita_ _ **/**_ _Incluso la peligrosa pureza no pudo manejarlos_

 _Jikan to kokoro dake ni natte itsushika mayoikomu maze_ _ **/**_ _Crecí perdido en un laberinto que sólo fue tiempo y locura_

 _Kimi wo yobu koe wa itoshisa afureru hodo_ _ **/**_ _La voz que te llama, tan llena de amor_

 _Kanashiku hibiku yo_ _ **/**_ _Son ecos muy tristes_

 _I'm prisoner in Paradise_ _ **/**_ _Soy prisionero en el paraíso_

 _Boku no yami ni tsukisasatta kimi wa_ _ **/**_ _Fuiste tú quien penetró dentro de mi oscuridad_

 _I'm prisoner in Paradise_ _ **/**_ _Soy prisionero en el paraíso_

 _Eien ni nukenai toge_ _ **/**_ _Deshazte de las brillantes espinas por la eternidad_

 _Zankoku na hodo utsukushii ai ni_ _ **/**_ _Por este hermoso amor tan cruel_

 _Tojikomerarete shimatta yo_ _ **/**_ _Yo he sido aprisionado_

 _Dakishimeru tabi mukizu de wa irarenai_ _ **/**_ _Cuando te abrazo no puedo hacerlo sin problemas_

 _Sono yubisaki wa marude koori no you ni ah tsumetakute_ _ **/**_ _Aquellos dedos son tan fríos como Ah el hielo_

 _Hoho wo tsutau atatakai shizuku boku kara jiyuu wo ubau_ _ **/**_ _Ellos alejan la libertad de mí de las cálidas gotas que caen en mis mejillas_

 _Tengoku ya jigoku imasara ibasho nanka_ _ **/**_ _El Cielo y el infierno son lugares que después de todos estos años_

 _Motometenai yo na_ _ **/**_ _Yo no necesitaba._

 _I'm prisoner in Paradise_ _ **/**_ _Soy prisionero en el paraíso_

 _Boku no uso wo makoto ni suru kimi wa_ _ **/**_ _Mis mentiras y tus verdades_

 _I'm prisoner in Paradise_ _ **/**_ _Soy prisionero en el paraíso_

 _Eien ni samenai yume_ _ **/**_ _No ha sido revivido el hechizo para la eternidad_

 _Muimi na kusari kinjirareta fukami ni_ _ **/**_ _Dentro de las insensatas cadenas y el deseo prohibido_

 _Dokomade ochite yukeba ii?_ _ **/ ¿**_ _Dónde debería caer?_

 _I'm prisoner in Paradise_ _ **/**_ _Soy prisionero en el paraíso_

 _Boku no yami ni tsukisasatta kimi wa_ _ **/**_ _Fuiste tú quien penetró dentro de mi oscuridad_

 _I'm prisoner in Paradise_ _ **/**_ _Soy prisionero en el paraíso_

 _Eien ni nukenai toge_ _ **/**_ _Deshazte de las brillantes espinas por la eternidad_

 _Zankoku na hodo utsukushii ai ni_ _ **/**_ _Ofrezco mi vida_

 _Boku no inochi wo sasageru yo_ _ **/**_ _a este hermoso amor tan cruel*_

 **.**

Había un silencio total en la sala, mientras la gente procesaba ver a Tsuruga Ren cantando "Prisoner" de Fuwa Sho, aunque la música tenía un poco más de fuerza que el rock en que su artista original la había presentado. Ren no fue un muñeco del escenario paralizado junto al micrófono, caminó por todo el ancho del lugar y en todo momento mantuvo contacto con el ángel que bien reconocieron del PV original de Fuwa. Mientras Tsuruga Ren cantaba, no perdía la oportunidad de contar una historia con sus gestos. No necesitó vestirse de manera llamativa, solo unas prendas adecuadas daban la idea de un hombre distanciado, un demonio tal vez, que había tropezado con un dulce ángel que no le mostró ningún temor, que vio algo en el fondo de sus mirada. Varias veces el público femenino suspiró mientras algún gesto dulce del hombre inexpresivo se presentaba.

Sin embargo, en esta performance no hubo ángel que asesinara un demonio, al contrario, la silenciosa historia mostraba a un demonio dispuesto a dejar a su ángel para mantenerla intacta de su oscuridad, pero esta se había contaminado con el amor egoísta que solo pueden tenerse un hombre y una mujer, así que en un último abrazo el ángel renuncia a su alas.

Fue un destello de luces, un instante mientras la canción terminaba ahora con un ángel caído vestido de cuero negro, cabello rubio con mechas rosas, la pureza se había perdido de un momento a otro, pero el amor en sus rostros no, cuando se retiraban del escenario de la mano al término de la canción, la gente estaba envuelta tanto en la música como en aquella historia de amor. El aplauso fue bastante largo mientras salían del estupor de ver a Tsuruga Ren como un chico malo, Yashiro discretamente comenzó a revisar los comentarios que pronto comenzaron a salir en internet.

.

—Bien, eso fue sorprendente —comentó Amano el conductor—, ¿qué opinas, Fuwa san? —preguntó al invitado que aún estaba catatónico—. Tsuruga Ren no solo acepto el reto con una de tus canciones más popular, incluso ha traído al ángel de tu PV.

—Bueno, realmente fue una sorpresa —dijo Fuwa por fin—, incluso con los cambios en el compás de la música, sobre el ángel no es sorpresa —intentó mantener la compostura y no vomitar su desagrado por la situación—, finalmente ella es una "talento" de LME —dijo con un poco de desprecio.

—Por supuesto —continuó Amano mientras leía información en su tablet—, Kyouko ha participado en otras producciones con Tsuruga, fue Mio en _Dark Moon_ , además ¿quién se negaría a trabajar con Tsuruga Ren?

—Aunque ciertamente ahora entiendo más sus razones para caer en el lado oscuro —continúo Ayumi—, ella ha tomado la decisión de ir con su demonio, estoy segura que somos muchas presentes quienes tomaríamos tal decisión.

Sin embargo, la plática de los conductores fue interrumpida cuando otro sonido comenzó y las luces, esta vez del piso del escenario, comenzaban con un juego de luces al ritmo de la música electrónica que comenzaba a filtrarse. Bailarines pronto hicieron su aparición y nuevamente la figura alta tomó su lugar en el centro del escenario. Aunque había visibles cambios, se había eliminado la pantalla del escenario y en el pasto donde había estado el ángel, ahora había flores, globos y algunas telas, además la banda se encontraba más dispersa junto a varios altavoces. A unos pasos atrás de Ren, había dos parejas de coristas masculinos situados a la derecha e izquierda del actor, sin embargo, no se encontraban al fondo como sería normalmente, era mínima la distancia que hacía resaltar a Ren.

Además, la apariencia del número de LME era diferente a su presentación anterior, esta vez mostraba ese estilo casual que se le caracterizaba con pantalones de vestir, zapatos, una playera lisa y un saco, todo obviamente de R'Mandy. Cuando el actor comenzó a cantar, esta vez parecía que la canción mejoraba aún más su capacidad vocal, aunque había un pequeño detalle, Ren cantaba en inglés, por supuesto, esto no afectó a nadie que no conociera el idioma, ya que en las pantallas laterales del escenario se mostraban los subtítulos, los mismos que estaban trasmitiéndose en la televisión para los que sintonizaban el programa desde sus casas.

Esta vez el grupo de coristas que ayudaban a los efectos de la canción, tenían una actuación más activa, sobre todo porque originalmente es interpretada por una banda. Pero eso no preocupaba a Ren, que se veía increíblemente más joven, mientras sacudía sus brazos y caderas invitando a la gente a gritar y cantar. Los bailarines se movían adecuadamente alrededor haciéndolo aún más el centro de atención, mientras los láseres hacían pequeñas apariciones al ritmo de la canción.

So come on, come on, get it on / Así que venga, venga, haz algo.

Don't know what you're waiting for / No sé a qué estás esperado

Your time is coming, don't be late, hey hey / Tu hora está llegando, no te retrases,

So come on / así que venga

See the light on your face / mira la luz en tu cara,

Let it shine / déjala brillar,

Just let it shine / solo déjala brillar,

Let it shine. / déjala brillar.

Hey let me know you / Déjame conocerte

You're all that matters to me / eres lo único que me importa.

Hey let me show you / Déjame enseñarte

You're all that matters to me. / que eres lo único que me importa.**

 **.**

Aunque el programa "Te reto…" estaba cumpliendo sus veinte semanas de trasmisión, en las cuales había recibido personalidades del espectáculo de todos los niveles, el programa incentivaba la beneficencia recaudando por medio de llamadas telefónicas con números específicos que se brindaban a cada artista y además a la venta de los boletos de entrada, aunque este pago era meramente simbólico y más para mantener un control de posibles revendedores, el programa había tenido su éxito, pero nada visto como la expectativa de ver a Tsuruga Ren cantar.

Si bien había tenido un par de participaciones en ocasiones anteriores, poco o casi nada se había apreciado del talento musical del actor. Ahora incluso los patrocinadores habían subido sus apuestas luchando por más tiempo en comerciales. LME siempre pendiente de sus artistas y dispuestos a recabar todo lo posible en base a ellos, había trabajado muy estrechamente por algunas concesiones sobre este programa en especial, y aunque muy pocas personas sabían sobre lo que sucedería debido a petición del propio Tsuruga.

Yashiro había apagado su teléfono permitiendo que el contestador automático recibiera los mensajes, él tenía una misión y estaba ocupado con ella. Así que estaba ahí entre el público, observando el espectáculo de Ren mientras graba con su cámara, pero aquí el detalle, él no estaba grabado solamente a Ren, para eso había todo un sistema de camarógrafos que estaban dedicados a grabar el espectáculo con el mejor sonido para una posible venta posterior. Él estaba enfocado en cierta joven de LME que ahora estaba entre los mejores asientos acompañada de la nieta del presidente de la compañía ya mencionada. No era extraño que María estuviera presente con el amor tan grande que guardaba para el actor, pero ver a Kyoko con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos llenos de asombro e ilusión mientras observaba a Ren dejarse el alma en el escenario, eso sí era una novedad, ya que normalmente la muchacha era increíblemente hermética y discreta.

La gran sorpresa para los presentes era que Ren continuaría cantado durante el tiempo de los comerciales, el reto de Fuwa había sido montar todo un espectáculo y Ren no era de dejar su nombre tomarse a la ligera. Yashiro se había sorprendido cuando le había enviado una lista de canciones y bandas, todas en inglés. Al día siguiente habían recibido cada propuesta de manera paciente y minuciosa. Primero se pensó en un popurrí de diversos géneros musicales, luego en bandas del mismo estilo, pero finalmente para evitar hacer un collage se eligió una sola banda que pudiera representar el estilo maduro pero relajado de Tsuruga Ren. Además para evitar la confusión del público ante la presentación de música extranjera, se consiguieron boletos para todo el grupo que se encontraba frente al escenario, clubs de fans de la banda elegida, todos convocados para asistir a un "tributo" de la famosa banda, así que entre el público había una gran cantidad de personas que coreaban las canciones.

Aunque probaron diversos estilos, desde Maroon 5, James Blunt, Backstreet Boys e incluso unas cuantas de bandas de rock o alternativo, fue Take That quien guardaba un estilo más cercano a la imagen que Ren había creado en su carrera, el propio presidente se había encargado en tiempo récord de conseguir los permisos necesarios. Por supuesto, la idea de cantar "Prisoner" de Fuwa Sho había sido del presidente y esta había funcionado bastante bien, incluso al usar el ángel original del PV.

El gestor observó el cronograma que se había trazado para el espectáculo de su representado. Hasta el momento, tras la canción de Fuwa, había cantado _Shine_ , _Greatest Day_ , _Flood_ y _Get Ready For It_ , todo entre intermedios del programa y comerciales. Ahora esperaba el siguiente momento de Ren, justo entre el sketch de la otra estrella invitada y antes de la entrevista que finalmente tendría Ren donde finalmente hablaría cara a cara con Fuwa Sho. Entonces volvería a cantar y cerraría el programa, con unas canciones más. Aunque era la siguiente canción la que más le había gustado a Yashiro.

You bring me right back down to the earth from the Promised Land **/** Tú me traes de vuelta a la tierra desde la Tierra Prometida

We're getting close to the centre of the earth with an honest plan **/** Nos estamos acercando al centro de la tierra con un plan honesto

You'll never be your mother or your father, do you understand? **/** Nunca serás tu madre ni tu padre. ¿entiendes?

Do you understand? **/** ¿Tú lo entiendes?

We don't have too much time here **/** No tenemos mucho tiempo aquí

And time it travels far too fast **/** Y el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido

We're not too far we're down here **/** No estamos demasiado lejos, estamos aquí

Before they take it from our hands **/** Antes de que nos lo quiten de las manos

Why don't you teach your heart to feel **/** ¿Por qué no enseñas a tu corazón a sentir?

And give you love love **/** Y a darte amor, amor

Give you love love **/** Darte amor, amor

Give it all away **/** Entrega todo

Why don't you teach your heart to talk **/** ¿Por qué no enseñas a tu corazón a hablar?

And give you love love **/** Y a darte amor, amor

Give you love love **/** Darte amor, amor

Give me give me what I need **/** Dame, dame lo que necesito***

Fuwa Sho había desarrollado una rivalidad unilateral hacia Tsuruga Ren, un actor joven que había escalado hasta lo más alto de la fama en Japón de una manera inusitadamente rápida, como si todo fuera fácil. Mientras él había tenido que tocar varias veces las puertas demostrando no ser solo un músico más.

Sho siempre había relacionado que la popularidad del actor se debía a su atractiva apariencia, por más que lo odiara podía ver que el hombre era realmente guapo, con una altura muy llamativa y una complexión por demás trabajada. Finalmente de eso vivían los actores, su apariencia, este además era modelo. Por eso el odio de Sho, mientras él tenía que demostrar su talento musical constantemente, ese hombre solo se paró ahí sin talento alguno, mostrando la belleza con la que la naturaleza le había dado (o tal vez las cirugías) y listo, ascendiendo a la fama de forma inmediata, ya que... ¿qué tan difícil era actuar? Solo tenía que regurgitar algunas líneas y seguir posando para la cámara, si se equivocaba lo volvía a hacer y listo, era todo su trabajo, mientras memorizar canciones, crear música y mantener una audiencia en vivo, eso sí era un verdadero trabajo.

Por eso había lanzado aquel reto, por eso había dicho aquellas palabras con la esperanza de que el tipo finalmente tuviera un tropiezo, un acto en el que cayera en el ridículo. Hasta entonces, Tsuruga Ren no había cantado más que un par de notas con las que no se podría juzgar su voz, se sabía que había tomado clases de piano para aparentar durante el rodaje de _Dark Moon_ , lo mencionaron en esa entrevista donde apareció junto al demonio chupa almas, así que supuso que no tenía contacto con la música, y creyó que era debido a que era sin duda un talento que debía cultivarse y trabajar, no como solo mantenerse bonito.

Pero ahí estaba el maldito actor cabeza de alfiler, pavoneándose por el escenario, cantando como si fuera algo que hubiera hecho toda su vida. Si bien tenía un coro formado por músicos bastante conocidos, era todo el espectáculo que estaba llevando. El maldito no solo estaba haciendo una o dos canciones, había llevado todo el espectáculo intermedio, estaba dando todo un concierto.

Incluso la música era obvio que había sido elegida con cuidado apegándose a esa imagen de maduro y falso carisma del actor. Y aun cuando todo era en inglés, lo sorprendente es que toda la gente cerca del escenario coreaba las canciones con él. Y su pronunciación del idioma era más que perfecta, él conocía a mucha gente extranjera por el negocio familiar y se acostumbró a diversos acentos, pero el suyo era un inglés que sonaba natural.

Y lo que más odió fue sin duda su voz, no era la de un novato, era masculina, clara y con gran potencia. Era una voz cultivada, de alguien que sabía tenía el talento. Obviamente el actor no había estado interesado en una carrera musical, pues la forma en que manejaba aquellas notas altas hablaba de práctica y posiblemente de clases. El maldito actor nuevamente lo había humillado y vencido en su juego.

.

 **Canciones mencionadas:**

 ***** _ **Prisoner**_ **de Miyano Mamoru.**

 ****** _ **Shine**_ **de Take That.**

 ******* _ **Love Love**_ **de Take That.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Te Reto...**

 **.**

 **Les recuerdo que ni Skip Beat! como las canciones mencionadas me pertenecen, cada una tiene sus respectivos dueños.**

 **.**

 **No olvidemos tampoco que esta historia está dedicada a Mutemuia.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **.**

Lory observó cuando su protegido estaba en el área con los conductores y su autodenominado rival. Ren, como siempre, exudaba seguridad y carisma. Los conductores del programa no cesaban en alabanzas hacia el actor de LME, mientras el niño de Akatoki terminaba siendo solo un relleno decorativo que de vez en cuando contestaba alguna pregunta con monosílabos.

—Tsuruga san —llamó Ayumi—, debes confesarnos, ¿por qué no conocíamos este talento tuyo? Realmente tienes una voz hermosa y has robado el escenario.

Ren dio esa risa agradable y masculina que cualquier mujer madura apreciaría, la postura de Ren era siempre una especie de hombre relajado pero elegante, su apariencia era casi magnética, igual que la de su madre, y que solo debía estar ahí para robar las miradas.

—Mi pasión es la actuación —mencionó de aquella forma tranquila como si hablara de arte, su voz era un susurro rico como chocolate oscuro—, a diferencia del modelaje que son sesiones programadas, encontraría difícil comprometerme como músico, la actuación también es un trabajo duro, no importa cuántas veces puedas grabar una escena, meterte en la piel de un personaje, ser otra persona, no es algo sencillo.

Y ahí estaba, la bofetada de guante blanco que su protegido había deseado conquistar. El niño Fuwa había despreciado la actuación solo por no ser en "vivo", sin embargo ¿qué podían esperar de un mocoso que no podía actuar ni sus propios videos? El niño siempre se representaba a sí mismo, no importaba cuál disfraz llevara, la actuación era tan espesa en él como su personalidad pesada y egocéntrica.

—¿Pero tendremos alguna oportunidad de volver a escucharte? —cuestionó Amano—, seguramente ahora que tu talento se ha descubierto habrá muchas ofertas en el mercado.

—Por el momento solo seguiré concentrándome en el modelaje y la actuación, pero no descarto posibilidades —dijo de aquella manera diplomática, pero sin duda era una amenaza muy directa para el niño.

—Bueno, todos esperaremos que te animes Tsuruga san, ¿tú qué piensas, Fuwa san? —preguntó Amano de nuevo.

—Claro que sería bueno escuchar más de Tsuruga —dijo el joven rubio diciendo su nombre de forma menos educada—, claro, sería mejor si lo escucháramos con un poco más de música japonesa.

—Por supuesto, Fuwa san —respondió Ren—, si vuelvo a cantar espero contar con más tiempo para tener música japonesa con la cual pueda identificarme, finalmente tú debes entender lo arduo de preparar un espectáculo en una semana.

Y tras algunas palabras más y otros halagos, el joven actor se despidió de los anfitriones mientras volvía al escenario donde cerraría el espectáculo. Ren había aprovechado cada onza de su talento y aunque los ojos expertos pudieran encontrar algún desliz o error, no podrían existir más que críticas justificables, al menos para un entretenimiento montado en siete días.

Debido a que era el cierre del show, no fue sorpresa que las canciones más tranquilas fueran las que se presentaran. Ren había hecho vibrar el escenario con una energía que Lory no había visto en años, estaba seguro de que el público finalmente había tomado nota de ese cambio de energía, ese desliz juguetón y más abierto en su siempre reservado actor número uno, y la gente lo amaba.

 **.**

Cuando Ren regresó al escenario la luz se volvió un poco más íntima a como había sido anteriormente, había planeado que las canciones más tranquilas y con tintes más románticos fueran las finales para dar un cierre adecuado, para tal vez mandar un mensaje vago a _alguien_.

Pese a estar tan lejos estaba seguro de que lograba verla, a la distancia, perdida entre un mar de personas, él podía encontrar sus cabellos cobrizos donde fuera, ella era su inspiración para tantas cosas, pese a su ignorancia e incluso en ocasiones, su indiferencia. Pero la amaba, los cielos sabían que su corazón ahora estaba plenamente perdido en sus ojos de miel.

Cuando estaba en la selección musical, esta canción llegó a su corazón, tal vez no como las últimas que daría, pero de alguna forma la identificaba con ella, era esa petición silenciosa que veía en sus ojos inseguros. Así que derramó su corazón en cada nota, en cada palabra, para que ella entendiera que él estaba ahí para ella, paciente esperando a que sanara, esperando su tiempo.

Just have a little patience **/** Ten un poco de paciencia

I'm still hurting from a love I lost, **/** Todavía estoy dolido por un amor perdido

I'm feeling your frustration, **/** Siento tu frustración

In any minute all the pain will stop, **/** todo el dolor parará en cualquier momento

Just hold me, close, inside your arms, tonight, **/** Abrázame, fuerte, entre tus brazos, esta noche

don't be too hard on my emotions, **/** No seas muy severa con mis emociones

'Cause I, need time. **/** Porque yo, necesito tiempo

My heart is numb, has no feeling. **/** Mi corazón está entumecido, sin sentimientos

So while I'm still healing, **/** Por eso mientras me curo

Just try, and have a little patience **/** Intenta tener un poco de paciencia

I really want to start over again, **/** De verdad quiero empezar todo de nuevo

I know you wanna be my salvation **/** Sé que quieres ser mi salvación

The one that I could always depend **/** La única de la que puedo depender siempre*

Kyoko no había despegado los ojos del escenario, al menos no desde que había ocupado un lugar entre el público junto a María chan. Había sentido su corazón golpear al ritmo de la música, había deseado levantarse y cantar con las personas del público con esa energía y gracia que Tsuruga san derramaba mientras se entregaba plenamente al espectáculo que había nacido del reto.

Y aun cuando había apreciado su voz a capela e incluso había ensayado con él la presentación de "Prisoner" no pudo evitar descubrir que había caído bajo los encantos de la voz de Tsuruga Ren como si fuera la música de una sirena.

Su voz hermosa llenaba sus oídos hasta hacerla sentir mareada, como si estuviera bajo el agua y la presión comenzara a crear un zumbido en sus oídos, eso era la música de él, su voz y su fuerza. Sin embargo, no fue hasta el cierre, con estas canciones que no había escuchado jamás que finalmente algo llamó su atención, esta canción era sin duda una con la que se identificaba de alguna manera.

 **.**

Hubo un cambio del escenario, uno increíblemente rápido que tenía más que ver con las pantallas y el juego de luces. Pronto el fondo de colores neutros comenzaba a simular las estrellas, dando un aire romántico, sin duda el anuncio del final.

You light the skies up above me **/** Tú iluminas los cielos sobre mí

A star so bright you blind me **/** Una estrella tan brillante, me ciegas, sí

Don't close your eyes **/** No cierres los ojos

Don't fade away **/** No desaparezcas

Don't fade away **/** No desaparezcas

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star **/** Sí, tú y yo podemos montar una estrella

If you stay with me, girl **/** Si te quedas conmigo, nena

We can rule the world **/** Podemos dominar el mundo

Yeah you and me we can light up the sky **/** Sí, tú y yo podemos iluminar el cielo

If you stay by my side **/** Si te quedas conmigo

We can rule the world **/** Podemos dominar el mundo

If walls break down, I will comfort **/** Si las murallas caen, yo te consolaré

If angels cry, oh I'll be there for you **/** Si los ángeles lloran, oh estaré ahí para ti

You've saved my soul **/** Tú has salvado mi alma

Don't leave me now **/** No me dejes ahora

Don't leave me now **/** No me dejes ahora

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star **/** Sí, tú y yo podemos montar una estrella

If you stay with me girl **/** Si te quedas conmigo nena

We can rule the world **/** Podemos dominar el mundo

Yeah you and me we can light up the sky **/** Sí, tú y yo podemos iluminar el cielo

If you stay by my side **/** Si te quedas conmigo

We can rule the world **/** Podemos dominar el mundo

All the stars are coming out tonight **/** Todas las estrellas salen esta noche

They're lighting up the sky tonight **/** Están iluminando el cielo, esta noche

For you **/** Para ti

For you **/** para ti

All the stars are coming out tonight **/** Todas las estrellas salen esta noche

They're lighting up the sky tonight **/** Están iluminando el cielo, esta noche

For you **/** Para ti

For you **/** para ti**

Takarada María era increíblemente joven, pero era como se podría denominar, un alma vieja. La niña que había crecido en un mundo de adultos, entre apariencias y negocios había desarrollado una mentalidad y percepción que muchos niños de su edad o incluso mayores, no tenían. Por desgracia, la mayoría de los adultos subestimaba a los niños y rara vez confiaba que pudieran ser tan inteligentes como la pequeña heredera.

Pero eso no pasaba con su "Nee sama", ella era firme y honesta con ella, ella la había tratado con madurez, le había hablado de manera directa aunque cariñosa, si bien no le trataba como un adulto, pero le hablaba respetando su inteligencia. Y por primera vez su corazón se rompió al ver que su otra persona favorita no hacía lo mismo.

María era joven, pero definitivamente no era tonta y tenía ese olfato para los secretos que su abuelo le había heredado. Así que ahí estaba la pequeña prepúber con el corazón roto, deleitándose con la preciosa voz del hombre que amaba mientras declaraba descaradamente su amor hacia otra, hacia su propia hermana.

Lo observó desde el momento en que interpretaron al ángel y al demonio, la forma en que sus manos se sujetaban, la mirada en sus ojos mientras olvidaban al mundo para concentrarse solo en ellos, como si fueran los únicos habitantes del lugar, tal vez del universo. Conforme pasaba la noche, había visto en el rostro de su hermana mayor una gama de sentimientos, entre la confusión, la alegría y el amor, pero uno que no estaba plenamente desarrollado, un amor frágil, inseguro, ella dudaba, no podía sentirse traicionada porque ciertamente, ¿quién no cae ante los encantos de Tsuruga Ren?

El problema era él, quien aun en la distancia sus ojos podían localizarla, era cómo su mirada viajaba a su hermana, para encontrar su voz, para encontrar la energía para continuar aquello en lo que se había comprometido. Ella era la inspiración de cada nota, el suspiro en cada descanso. Y las letras, aquellas canciones que derramaban el amor y rogaban por un momento, una oportunidad. Sobre todo esta última, que era una oda por los sentimientos que Ren sama derramaba en su mirada.

Sí, María era pequeña, pero definitivamente sabía diferenciar cuando dos tercos e inseguros estaban completamente enamorados, sabía cuándo un hombre había caído tan profundamente en sus sentimientos, Ren ya no estaba libre, estuviera en una relación formal o no, su corazón descansaba en las manos de su hermana mayor. Y María tenía que resignarse, porque esos dos eran sus personas favoritas y los amaba, e incluso haberlos visto juntos aunque fuera solo una interpretación le había dado la perspectiva de lo que era el amor.

Ella estaba bien, tal vez con un poco de corazón roto, con un poco de fastidio porque tendría que buscar otro hombre tan perfecto como Ren, pero ella tenía suerte de ser solo una niña, estaba segura que con el tiempo encontraría a una persona que la viera como él veía a su Nee sama.

 **.**

El escenario cayó en oscuridad después de una profunda reverencia. La gente gritó y aclamó al actor, había sido un viaje interesante, verlo tan vivo en el escenario, algo fuera del carácter normal del tradicional comportamiento japonés, pero sin duda siempre mantuvo su personalidad y la educación. Sus movimientos fueron cuidadosos, pero no por ello menos energéticos, animó al público mientras paseaba por las pasarelas como un niño y cantaba arrodillado cerca de la gente.

Lo último que se vio del programa fue el conteo de las llamadas y la cantidad recaudada. Y aun cuando el espectáculo de Ren opacó al sketch de Aiko Nara, las constantes peticiones de Ren entre sus canciones para que votaran por ambas fundaciones ayudó a que no hubiera una diferencia tan dramática.

Por supuesto, Ren no sabría que gran parte de la donación provenía de sus padres y del presidente de LME, y no, no era para apoyarlo a él directamente, era para ayudar a la fundación de la otra joven que culpa no tenía de ser opacada por el eterno co-starkiller.

.

 **Canciones mencionadas** **:**

 _ ***Patience,**_ **de Take That** _ **.**_

 _ ****Rule the World,**_ **de Take That** _ **.**_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Te Reto...**

 **.**

 **Skip Beat! y las canciones mencionadas NO me pertenecen,**

 **cada una tiene sus respectivos dueños.**

 **.**

 **Esta historia está dedicada a Mutemuia.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Epíilogo.**

Mientras en algún lugar de Japón otro actor novato jalaba su cabello en la irónica histeria. ¿Por qué Tsugura Ren le ha lanzado un reto? Era lo único que nublaba su cabeza. Y es que con tremendo espectáculo estaba seguro que las expectativas del público ahora eran ínfimamente altas.

Murasame Taira realmente tuvo que tomarse un momento para contemplar su vida los últimos meses y cerciorarse ¿en qué había molestado al primer actor de LME? ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía! Claro el propio Tsuruga dijo que no conocía al actor pero le había impactado en su papel de Tragic Marker.

Por supuesto ahí cualquier persona en la industria estaría alagado, es publicidad gratis de la boca de un artista que está en la cima y tiene una sólida base de fans. Pero... si había un terrible y enorme PERO... Murasame en verdad quería saber ¿qué demonios le hizo a Tsuruga Ren? ¿Cuándo demonios lo ofendió?

—¿Teatro _Kabuki shosagoto**_? —se cuestionó con exasperación.

 **.**

Habían pasado más de ocho cuatro meses desde aquella presentación en televisión donde Tsuruga Ren revelaba su cuidadoso secreto. Sin embargo, internet era una arma de cuidado y al parecer la banda original había observado por videos de la red el trabajo del actor y lo estaban invitando a la presentación que tendrían en Japón en un par de meses.

Por supuesto, el actor estaba dudoso pero sentía una deuda al menos hacia las jóvenes que le dieron el apoyo al frente pie del escenario. Así que Yashiro y LME organizarono una rápida encuesta sobre si la gente estaría interesada en ver a Tsuruga Ren compartir el escenario con "Take That", y el público estaba increíblemente interesado en tal combinación. Así el pobre actor tuvo que mover su agenda y hacer varios viajes a Inglaterra para encontrarse con la banda, gente agradable y trabajadora con quien rápidamente hizo un agradable "click". El grupo había perdido dos miembros recientemente, aunque eso era normal desde su primera disociación y se encontraban emocionados de por tener un invitado al menos para la presentación en Japón.

—No creí que en verdad fueran a extenderme tal invitación —confesóo Ren tras su segundo regreso de Inglaterra para un ensayo—, creo que estoy preparado para el evento en unas semanas, gracias por preguntar.

—Síi, bueno —dijo nerviosamente Kyoko mientras observaba a su amado sempai con aquella sonrisa que mataba sus demonios—, María y yo ya tenemos nuestros boletos.

Ren parpadeóo sorprendido y si Kyoko creía que esa sonrisa no podía iluminarse más, estaba equivocada y tuvo que agacharse haciendo una disculpa torpe para salvaguardar la salud de sus ojos.

—Kyoko, en absoluto me molesta que quieras asistir al espectáculo, al contrario, me siento halagado, aunque hubiera preferido que me dijeras de tus intencsiones. P podría haberte dado los boletos de cortesía que tengo.

—¿Cómo crees? —negó ella—, no es correcto, puedes usar esos boletos para otras personas.

—¿Pero qué otras personas? Mi mejor amiga es la más importante —dijo suavemente en un ronroneo que hacía sentir el término "amiga" como algo más profundo—, al menos acepta los pases VIP.

Ella no tuvo el valor de negarse, así que solo asintió torpemente mientras, nerviosa, pensaba en sus siguientes palabras, ella creía que era el momento para decirlo.

—Sabes —empezó ella con un susurroó—, es normal que te invitaran, me refiero a que, no todos los días un hada muestra su talento vocal ¿cierto?

Ahora fue el turno de Ren en palidecer, sus ojos se abrieron en terror y solo podía agradecer que en esta ocasión no estaba comiendo, como en aquel momento en que ella le hablóo de su primer beso... Yy hablando de aquel beso.… Era obvio que Kyoko había descubierto la verdad.

—Aunque bueno, no hay hadas ¿cierto? —dijo con algo de decepción y esperanza, él habría deseado decirle que síi existen solo por ver sus ojos brillantes otra vez, pero no era justo seguir ahogándose en mentiras, así que negó con un guiño de su cabeza—, eso supuse —dijo con pena la chica—. Imagino que igual deben estar halagados, Kuu sensei tenía razón sobre los múltiples talentos de su hijo.

Un silencio se extendió entre ellos. Ella no dijo más, esperando entender si él se había molestado con ella al descubrir su verdadera identidad. Por su parte, él estaba aterrado y siquiera se había percatado de que ella había dejado de hablar. Cuando finalmente se percató dio cuenta del silencio, solo una frase salió de sus labios.

—¿Me odias? —pregunto él en una súplica y con la resignación de un sentenciado.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —dijo ella rápidamente—, me sorprendió mucho, sobre todo cuando... cuando yo te interpretée y llamé padre a tu padre y bueno... lo del hada —ella se sonrojóo tanto que podría competir contra un tomate y él la encontró adorable.

—¿Cómo? —fue lo único que cuestionóo.

—Mencionaste un grupo infantil, era obvio que eres americano y tras una intensa búsqueda... eh... Bbueno, encontré la foto de "Corn" o mejor dicho KuonKuon… F, fue fácil reconocerte.

Y entonces el hombre se sonrojóo, era atractivo y hermoso con sus mejillas relucientes como granas. Sus ojos se desviabanapartaban, a. Avergonzado de que ella hubiera descubiertoriera su pasado, realmente hubiera preferido que jamás se enterara de que perteneció al "Club de Micky Mouse". Pero era algo que ya había sucedido y lo mejor era que, sorprendentemente, ella estaba tomando bien sobre no ser un hada, entonces un recuerdo llegóo a su memoria.

—Así que debo asumir que no te molesta —dijo él crípticamente.

—¿Sobre El qué? —respondió confundida.

—Mis sentimientos, el beso en Guam.

—Ah, no te preocupes, yo entiendo que lo hacías para que olvidara lo de ese sujeto —ella dijo con una fingida ligereza.

—Te dije que te amo —respondió mientras alcazaba una ceja aristócratamente.

—Síi, como amigos —insistió ella.

—Como mujer, somos amigos y lo agradezco, si es lo único que me puedes dar, yo puedo vivir con eso —dijo él sin ningún filtro en sus labios ya, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y no tenía sentido seguir jugando al tonto—. Te amo —declaróo con firmeza y seguridad—, una palabra tuya y yo puedo esperar por siempre, pero si la amistad es todo, voy a mantenerme a tus expectativas.

Kyoko no escuchóo más, había quedado en shock con aquellas palabras que jamás había escuchado tan ciertas. U, una vez hace tanto tiempo creyó que era un hada que no entendía el mundo quien se las había dirigido, pero ahora, era obvio que esa hada no existía y comprendía perfectamente el significado de cada palabra. Y ella, hambrienta de afecto, sde duchórecreóo en aquella declaración. Amada, algo que había soñado por tanto tiempo, amada por el hombre que ahora tenía su corazón. Sin control, sus lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y él pronto estuvo a su lado limpiando su rostro mientras la acunaba en su cálido cuerpo y pedía perdón por asustarla.

Ella quería decirle que no estaba asustada, no con él, pero las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta como un nudo que no podía tragar. La amaba, era lo único que su cabeza repetía. Entonces alzóo su rostro en busca de su mirada, cuando la encontró se concentró en sus ojos preocupados llenos de afecto, completamente perdido el color,ó el rostro pálido y preocupado.

Y en un impulso ella golpeóo sus labios contra los de él, regresando aquel hermoso beso que fue robado en Guam. Sabía igual, pero se sentía mejor, podía disfrutar la sedosidad de sus labios, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y su olor masculino que siempre la intoxicaba. Cuando sus brazos grandes y fuertes la rodearon con delicadeza, supo que estaba perdida pero no le importóo:, no temía más y estaba hambrienta de amar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Although no one understood / Aunque nadie lo entendía,  
We were holding back the flood, / nosotros resistíamos el diluvio  
Learning how to dance the rain. / aprendiendo cómo danzar bajo la lluvia.  
We were holding back the flood / Resistíamos el diluvio,  
They said we'd never dance again. / Y ellos decían que jamás volveríamos a danzar bajo la lluvia.*

 **.**

Fuwa Sho adoraba recibir cartas de sus fans, aunque por supuesto no leía todas y en Akatoki se encargaban de seleccionar aquellas que provenían de gente influyente para que pudiera contestarlas de manera personal mientras el resto solo era empaquetado y desechado, toda aquella atención solo causaba que el de por sí ya muy inflado ego del cantante siguiera aumentando.

Ese día en especial se encontraba de buen humor, su nuevo disco estaba en proceso de ser aceptado y tras un largo periodo dedicándose a escribir música decidió responder algo de su correspondencia. Cuando Shoko lo encontró horas más tarde fue una sorpresa volver a ver al Rey Deva que no había visto en un tiempo muy largo.

—¿Qué paso ahora? —pregunto la manager-niñera un poco cansada de la actitud infantil de su cliente.

Rebuscando por la habitación, encontró la televisión y radio apagado por lo que tal vez no fue una noticia sobre su rival, una inspección minuciosa le hizo encontrar una carta y un par de boletos en la mesa de café, se acercó con cuidado para leer el contenido.

—Tsuruga Ren te ha mando boletos para el concierto en el que participara con Take That...

Y aún pesé a la furia de su cliente Shoko no pudo evitar reírse de la ironía, finalmente había sido Sho quien había ideado tremendo plan para humillarlo en público ¿Quién imaginaría que Tsuruga Ren era un talentoso vocalista y bailarín?

 **.**

 ***** _ **The Flood**_ **, de Take That.**

 ****Kabuki Shosagoto:** Danza-drama del teatro tradicional japonés, puede ser una pieza independiente o parte de una escena de una obra.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **.**

 **Lamento mucha la tardanza.**

 **Gracias nuevamente a Mutemuia.**


End file.
